An adventure in Neverland
by madhatter47
Summary: After Alice Rose crashes into Neverland, nothing can ever be the same again...Disclaimer, I do not own Peter Pan...sadly


The girl wept in her bed. Darkness had engulfed the room, save for the stream of moonlight through her opened window, which illuminated the grand bed. The young girl, who was named Alice had again come home to arguing parents and had again been caught in the thick of it. _Why can't they just shut up?!_ Distantly, she could still here them arguing and let out a small scream of frustration. Although somewhat drowned out by the pillow her face was buried in, it made her feel better inside. Her sobs had calmed down to small shudders and the occasional hiccup, and she rolled slightly so her face was freed from the pillow. Her mind was wondering as she stared at the wall she faced, to better times when her sisters had been at home.

Alice had two older sisters, each who had grown up and now left home to start ones of their own. Katherine, who was 22 had gone into a studious life and now wrote for an important newspaper in London, much to the displeasure of her father who thought it _preposterous_ that a women should be writing about such important male issues - especially one at such a young age - and at every possible occasion gave his boring and 'wise' views on how things should be done.

Her other oldest sister, Mary had married at 20 and now at 24 had 3 children. Alice loved her niece and nephews dearly and was always trying to have fun adventures with them but was always scolded by Mary saying that she shouldn't excite the children, and to stop making them so tired. Alice often grew tired of the nagging, and felt sorry that the children we being drained of their childhood at such young ages. _I would never have it so with my children_ she thought _why, if I do ever have children I'd be like a best friend to them rather then a parent!_

Dismissing the thought of children from her mind, she sat up off her bed and crossed her room to the bookshelves where she retrieved the storybook that her grandmother had given her when she was very little. It was very special, with elegant curly writing, beautiful pictures to accompany the stories and gold edging to the pages. She turned to her favourite story about with a little Chinese boy and a pair of magical scissors.

After various stories, Alice drifted to sleep the book still open and clasped in her hand. A soft wind came in through the opened window causing a tree in the gardens outside her window to rustle. A small light hovered outside accompanied by a boy who looked to be around the age of 14. He glided into the girl's room and landed lightly on the window seat where he stood, feet apart and hands on hips surveying the room.

He stepped down and slowly padded in bare foot towards the sleeping form and ever so quietly leaned over too see her face when she abruptly turned in her sleep causing him to stumble backwards. The girls face became clear in the moonlight, her long honey brown hair swirled around her face; her lips ever so slightly parted allowed soft breaths to escape her mouth. The boy cocked his head to the side and a curious expression overtook his features _she's very pretty_ he thought to himself.

A small tinkling giggle sounded from his left, causing him to scowl at the small light. 'Shut up Tink!' This caused the light to giggle even harder and louder to which the boy sighed 'Okay okay, why did you bring us here anyway?' The light calmed itself and glided towards the girl's bed, where it landed on the booked clasped in her small hand. Peter followed the light and looked at the book in the girl's hand. _Children's Fairy Tails _'Excellent! Now we can take this back, and the boys can here all the stories! Oh the cleverness of me!' He grinned at the light mischievously and proceeded to ease it out of the girl's hands. The girl frowned in her sleep at its loss and the boy felt bad for taking it from her. _She has many books though_ he thought too himself _why should this be so special?_

Shrugging it off, he turned and walked towards the window, looking over his shoulder he called to the lingering light 'Come on, we've got to get this back'. The boy readied himself to take off and was just about to leap when a gasp came from the bed. 'Don't jump!' he heard a voice laced with shock cry. He reluctantly turned round and saw the girl propping herself up with her hands, her hair in a state of messy disarray around her head.

He stood frozen a few steps in front of the window seat, obviously torn between staying and going. His feet were dirty and bare, his body covered in clothes made from exotic leaves of orange brown and green with a belt and dagger sheath. His hair was blonde, messily covering his forehead in a windswept fashion and his eyes were a bright bluish green, fringed with thick lashes. In his hand he held a book, suspiciously like her own special fairy tale one. The girl sat up properly and looked down on her covers, then down the sides of her bed before lifting the covers and standing.

She walked towards the boy her eyes slightly glaring he in turn backed up as much as he could before hitting the window seat, 'That's my book!' she stated when she finally was a couple of feet from him.

'Who says?' he retorted. It was the first thing the boy had said, and it was in a rather cocky manner.

She raised her eyebrow, 'It says so on the inside cover'. The boy looked at her a second longer. Why wasn't she screaming, or asking who he was? 'What's your name?' he couldn't help himself from asking. She looked at him, surprised by his question then blushed realising that there was a strange boy in her room and the first thing she had done was demand for her book back. 'Alice, Alice Rose' She stated, before asking the question she realised she should've started with 'What's your name?' he smiled at her blush, and gave his name, 'I'm Peter… Peter Pan'.


End file.
